This invention relates to electrodes, in particular, though not exclusively, to electrodes for use in low current tungsten inert gas welding. In such welding, a problem that can arise is that of coating of electrodes by metal vapourised from the surface of the weld pool. Metal ions and oxides are accelerated towards and adhere to the surface of the electrode.
An object of the present invention is to tend to provide a construction of electrode, wherein the above problem is mitigated.